Otis Milburn
Otis Milburn is one of the main characters in Sex Education. He is portrayed by Asa Butterfield. He is an awkward teenager who struggles with his mother's occupation and her interference in his personal and sexual life. Early Life wtf ? Otis grew up as the son of two sex and relationship therapists, Remi and Jean Milburn, from which he acquired an extensive knowledge of sex and relationship psychology, placing him well to give advice to his peers. At some point during Otis' childhood, he witnessed his father having sexual intercourse with one of his clients, which left him confused and scared due to his lack of understanding. Upon asking his mother about the situation, she discovered Remi had cheated on her and, as a self-believed comfort, told Otis what sex involved and added that it could ruin lives as well as bring pleasure to them. This knowledge gave Otissundiagnosed form of PTSD which affected him in later life. Jean split with Remi, causing him to move to America, and raised Otis alone. Accordingly, Jean became extremely protective of her son which made her decide to not involve herself in serious relationships, instead opting for a revolving door of one-night stands with clients and strangers alike; something Otis evidently disapproves of. Throughout the Series Season 1 Upon reaching sixth form alongside his best friend, Eric, Otis discovered he had picked up his mother's gift and gave sex therapy and advice to Adam Groff, who was taking Viagra pills to impress his girlfriend. Maeve Wiley, who was present at the time, was impressed by Otis' skills and invited him to start a clinic with her in order to make money. Maeve had recently been abandoned by her parents, and later also her brother, and needed to pay her bills. Otis is at first reluctant, but he eventually agrees. Over the course of the show, Otis and Maeve become considerably closer, most evidently after Maeve got an abortion after becoming pregnant by Jackson Marchetti, her boyfriend at the time. Otis waited for her - despite having being told to go home - and walked her back to the caravan site where she lives. Maeve was surprised by Otis' dedication and reliability, and later in the show, is more open with him. But after discovering that Otis told Jackson personal information about her in order to impress her and make her his girlfriend, Maeve felt betrayed and angry causing her to ignore Otis. In an effort to make up for his actions, Otis stole the Essay Award that Adam had received (for an essay that he paid Maeve to write for him), and sent both the award and an apology letter to her, believing the award belonged to Maeve and not Adam. Maeve visits him only to discover him kissing his new girlfriend, Ola. Maeve then returns home. Season 2 At the begining of Season 2, Otis finds himself dealing with excessive erections and masturbation. He is dating Ola, though he continues having suppressed feelings for Maeve. He and Ola talk about having sex in the second season, but Otis can't seem to go through with it and Ola realizes she isn't in love with him. They break up. Otis continues to hold his sex clinic at school. However, due to the students' lack of knowledge about sex, Dr. Milburn (Otis' mother) visits the school to give talks on the subject, thereby putting Otis' status as the "school sexpert" in danger. Otis embarrasses Ola and Maeve at a party he had, and realizes later that he screwed everything up. In the final episode of season 2, he leaves Maeve a voicemail confessing his love, but the voicemail gets deleted by Isaac. Relationships Love Interests and Sexual partners Maeve Wiley School Friend/Crush/Business Partner Ola Nyman Partial Sexual Partner and ex-girlfriend Ruby Matthews During season 1, Otis and Ruby never interact except during episode 5 during which he and Maeve will help her identify the person who sent the whole school a compromising picture of herself. If their interactions in season 2 are once again almost non-existent, their relationship takes a most unexpected turn when, following episode 6 (and a party a little too alcoholic), Otis wakes up in his bed with a hangover and Ruby by his side. She casually confirms to him that they had intercourse last night but that she cannot find the condom, which worries Otis greatly. She will later admit that she is not sure that their intercourse have been protected. The two then go to a pharmacy to get a morning after pill. If Ruby is reluctant at first to enter it, Otis' arguments will eventually convince her. During the questionnaire to obtain the pill, Otis learns from Ruby's own mouth that her father has been suffering for one year from "multiple sclerosis" (MS), a disease affecting the central nervous system and which can lead to permanent physical incapacity in the patient and in the worst case, his death. After getting the pill, Otis worries about whether Ruby was consenting at the time of their intercourse, to which she answers yes, justifying this by her habit of sleeping with "nerdy boys" when she is sad, which gives her for a short time the feeling of being passionately loved. Otis reveals to her that this was his very first sexual intercourse and asks him about the level of his performance. Surprised, she replies that he was not great but not terrible either. Otis asks her if her father's illness is causing her sadness. She answers him yes but immediately diverts the subject of the conversation by accusing a lack of symmetry in her eyebrows after waxing them. Playing the game, Otis replies that he finds them very even. Ruby smiles at him and thanks him for accompanying him, adding that most boys are not as considerate as he is. Their arc for this season ends with Otis driving Ruby back on his bike. Family Jean Milburn Jean is Otis' outspoken, and occasionally, overbearing mother. While it is clear that she wants the absolute best for her son, she often embarrasses him with her propensity to psychoanalyze, not only her son but everyone she meets. Towards the end of season 1, Jean begins dating Jakob, Ola's father, complicating the relationship between Otis and Ola. Remi Milburn Otis' absent father, he abandoned the family after Jean discovered his affair. Remi lives in America, and has little contact with Otis, other than video calls. We only see them interacting for a short time in season 1 during a video call. Even though Otis and him seem on good terms, several details suggest that Remi is a negligent, inconsistent and opportunistic father and husband, which will be confirmed during episode 2.5 when Otis then on an excursion with Eric and his father, realizes that Remi didn't come to Moordale for him but only to flee the difficulties of his marriage with his second wife Delilah caused by his untimely infidelity. We learn during a discussion between him and Jean that this situation is nothing new, Remi being sex addict. He tells her that this time he's going to get help and that he wants to be a good father, which Jean asks him "for which children". He will nonetheless have the opportunity to start redeem himself in the eyes of Otis in the season 2 finale, admitting his wrongs and having for the first time an open heart discussion with his son about how to avoid repeating the same mistakes as him. Remi explains that he must stay honest towards the people who like him despite his faults and to cherish them. Friends Eric Effiong Otis' best friend Rivals Jackson Marchetti Jackson is the first rival that Otis encounters for Maeve's affection. Isaac Otis first meets Isaac at his party in episode 2.6, he is the second rival that Otis encounters for Maeve's affection. Personality Otis is a smart, well-mannered teenager. However, he can be deceitful on occasion: in "Episode 4", he tells Jackson to do a grand gesture to ask Maeve out, knowing that she dislikes gestures like that, although this backfires and Jackson and Maeve start to date. Appearances Season One (8/8) *"[[Episode 1|Episode 1: "Sex Kid"]]" *"[[Episode 2|Episode 2: "The House Party"]]" *"[[Episode 3|Episode 3: "Wet"]]" *"[[Episode 3|Episode 4: "Breaking the Lawn Chair"]]" *"[[Episode 5|Episode 5: "Named & Shamed"]]" *"[[Episode 5|Episode 6: "Panic"]]" *"[[Episode 7|Episode 7: "Happily Ever After"]]" *"[[Episode 8|Episode 8: "The Climax"]]" Season Two (8/8) *"[[Episode 2.1|Episode 2.1: "Outbreak"]]" *"[[Episode 2.2|Episode 2.2: "Teachers Have Sex Too, You Know?"]]" *"[[Episode 2.3|Episode 2.3: "Cake"]]" *"[[Episode 2.4|Episode 2.4: "What Makes Us Whole"]]" *"[[Episode 2.5|Episode 2.5: "Decisions, Decisions, Decisions"]]" *"[[Episode 2.6|Episode 2.6: "Gathering"]]" *"[[Episode 2.7|Episode 2.7: "The Girl-fast Club"]]" *"[[Episode 2.8|Episode 2.8: "Hold My Hand"]]" Quotes Season 1 Season 2 Trivia *He stopped carrying his inhaler with him from [[Episode 2|Episode 2 ("The House Party")]], which strangely coincides with the start of his connivance with Maeve. He also pointed out to his mother that he had not had an attack in six years. Gallery Season 1 Sex_Education_Season_1_Promo_Photos_(15).jpg Sex_Education_Season_1_Promo_Photos_(13).jpg Sex_Education_Season_1_Promo_Photos_(14).jpg Sex_Education_Season_1_Promo_Photos_(12).jpg Season 2 Otis Milburn Season 2 Portrait.jpg Sex Education Season 2 Promo Photos (5).jpg Sex Education Season 2 Promo Photos (10).jpg Otis_&_Ruby_Good_morning_Sex_Education_2x07.jpg Otis_&_Ruby_It's_vanished_Sex_Education_2x07.jpg Otis_&_Ruby_pharmacy_Sex_Education_2x07.jpg Otis_&_Ruby_It's_so_humiliating_Sex_Education_2x07.jpg Otis_&_Ruby_I'm_not_a_slut_Sex_Education_2x07.jpg Otis_&_Ruby_Everyone_knows_who_I_am_Sex_Education_2x07.jpg Ruby_Sex_Education_2x07.jpg Otis_&_Ruby_toast_Sex_Education_2x07.jpg Otis_&_Ruby_bike_Sex_Education_2x07.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Season 1 Characters